


Have I Ever (Never)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, Black Eagles Sylvain Jose Gautier, Briefly discusses sexual abuse and prostitution, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Forgot They Were a Virgin, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post-Crimson Flower Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Even with her pre-Garreg Mach memory as spotty as it is, she's sure she's done this before. She remembers it, so it must have happened. Right?
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Have I Ever (Never)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** Byleth’s extremely poor recollection of her pre-Garreg Mach past goes beyond her mercenary history and extends to her sexual history as well. So when asked if she’s done [insert sex thing] before she’s like “yeah probably.” But in reality she just thought about it/heard about it at some point.
> 
> She and the character of your choice are getting down, both thinking she’s very experienced, and it quickly becomes apparent she’s never done this before.
> 
> Up to filler if this ends up more comedy or virginity kink.
> 
> Can be the first time in a romantic relationship, or something intended to be just getting off

To her surprise, _he_ was the one who insisted they wait until after the war to consumate their relationship. Sylvain, who spent half his free time trying to pick up women and bringing random conquests back to his room, wanted to wait.

(Though in hindsight, she should have suspected he'd changed his ways when he cut down on that sort of thing. She'd chalked it up to _no one_ having time to do much of anything beyond the usual activities during the war, and later to his nerves about fighting Dimitri.)

But the big night is finally here, and she's not the least bit nervous. She may not have his vast library of sexual experience, but she's done the deed before. Her memory of the past may still be spotty, but she _knows_ she's been with a man at least once. Her maidenhead's long gone, for starters, and she remembers the act beyond the mere mechanics of "insert tab into slot and move around."

Byleth lets him undress her without any shame or embarrassment. Well, without any shame. She finds herself blushing when he stares at her breasts, and she's not sure why. She knows she's big, even the Garreg Mach uniform she wore as a teacher before the war didn't leave much to the imagination. And she _knows_ that's a big reason Sylvain was so eager to join the Black Eagles in the first place.

She shrugs it off, though, and strips Sylvain in return. Her hands shake as she does so, though, and she pauses several times. _Because of all the scars,_ she thinks. No one came out of this war unscathed, and even before then she knows he's taken more than a few beatings from a certain dead and disowned relation of his.

They're both naked now, and of course the first thing to do is tumble to the bed in a passionate kiss. They've kissed before, but this time their noses bump together and she stumbles a bit as they make their way to the bed. Luckily, it goes more or less smoothly after that.

If they'd just stayed at kissing, it probably would have. But then it's time to start touching, and she's shocked to find that his hand on her breast feels like it's the first time she's ever been touched there. _But why?_ Surely it hasn't been _that_ long since that one time, and there had to be touching going on.

_Why are you trying to think about it anyway? Isn't it bad form to think about past encounters when you're with the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with?_

He doesn't seem to notice anything's off, though, and keeps caressing her. So Byleth lets her hand trail along his chest, lingering on a scar or two. When her fingertips brush against a nipple, he lets out a gasp, his hand squeezing her left breast.

"Ah!"

Whoops. She hadn't meant for _that_ to happen. Sylvain draws back, his face etched with concern, and she could kick herself.

"Sorry."

"Was that too hard? I've...been told that before, girls are sensitive there, and-"

"No! No...it felt good, that's all. I-" _I was surprised at how good it felt, it's like no one's ever made me feel that way before. But..._ "I'm okay. Please, keep going, Sylvain."

He does, and the next few moments are more or less okay. Byleth focuses entirely on the naked, scarred, muscled love of her life next to her, kissing and caressing every inch of his bare skin, and for a while she forgets anything that might be "off" about this encounter.

And then he touches her between her legs, and such a spark of heat overcomes her that she _yelps,_ her newly-beating heart racing, and a shocked Sylvain backs away. It's at this point that Byleth realizes that perhaps her memories of sex were a dream she'd had, or a fantasy, or even hearing stories from other mercenaries back in the old days.

"Byleth." Sylvain touches her cheek, brushes his fingers against her ear, and she knows he's worrying something worse is at play. _Some men will do anything to get their hands on a woman, or vice versa._ Sylvain's own stories of being wanted as a breeding stud, that creep who wanted to marry Ingrid, men whose arms Dorothea used to snap in half, stories she heard of how Yuri used to make a living to provide for his mother.

"It's nothing like that," she says, before he can ask. "No, in fact, I..." And she trails off, because how do you explain to your fiancé that, somehow, _you forgot you were a virgin?_ Spotty memory aside, how is that even possible?

But he'll continue to fear the worst if she stays silent. It's stupid, it's silly, it's embarrassing, but she'd rather be embarrassed than have Sylvain think she was even close to being in that kind of danger.

"I've never actually done this before," she sighs. "I didn't _mean_ to lie about being experienced, either. I just...well..." She forces a small laugh. "I sort of forgot."

Silence. She watches Sylvain's expression go from relieved to confused to...amused? And then he's _laughing_ and despite her embarrassment Byleth can't help but join him. Because _really,_ it takes a special kind of person to _forget they're a virgin._

It had to have been a dream, or a fantasy. Even as the Ashen Demon, Byleth wasn't immune to sexual urges; she clearly remembers looking at other people in her father's company and _thinking_ about leaping into bed with them, and perhaps that desire was so strong it made her think it had actually happened.

"Sorry," Sylvain says when he finally regains his voice. "I know memory problems are a serious thing, really, it's just-"

"Don't be sorry." She sighs, leaning against him, nuzzling his chest. " _I'm_ sorry I didn't take it into consideration before we started."

"I'm just glad it wasn't anything worse," he says, holding her tightly for a moment. "Um, do you still want-"

"Yes," she cuts him off. "I've _been_ wanting you for the past year, Sylvain, and don't you dare hold back just because of this." She smiles crookedly. He pushes her onto her back, kissing her lips briefly.

"Then just relax," he murmurs, "I'll make this the best night you've ever had."

When he touches her again, the sound that escapes her lips is one of pleasure rather than shock, and she eagerly loses herself to his hands and mouth. He works his way down her body with great care and focus, Byleth's hands catch in his wild red hair, and when the probing of his fingers between her legs is replaced with the stroke of his tongue she _screams,_ arching her hips against his mouth. Higher and higher he takes her until his mouth's on her clit and everything shatters around her, vision going white.

She slowly returns as he's raising his head, her cheeks flushing even more as she glimpses the shine of her orgasm on his lips.

"Wow."

"I'm honored to be the first to ever make you feel so good," he whispers. She begins to sit up to reach for him, but he stops her. "Tonight is all about you." She smiles.

"Then the next time it'll be all for you."

"We'll see," he chuckles, and Byleth senses she's going to be spoiled a lot in the future. Sylvain kisses her, letting her taste herself, and when she feels the tip of his cock nudging her entrance she parts her legs further. He breaks the kiss, looking into her eyes, and she nods.

It doesn't hurt when he pushes into her all at once; it's a tight fit, but her barrier is long gone and she's still good and slick from earlier. Her hips rise to meet his every thrust, their lips come together, and it's better than any fantasy or dream from the past could have ever been.

She could get used to being spoiled like this.


End file.
